Home Sweet Kagome
by Inuforlyf
Summary: Sequel to Hotel Kagome- As Kagome continues her happy-go-lucky life it seems a dark shadow follows her every where. Angelica gives her sneers and smirks causing Kagome to resort to seeking past horrors. Kagome leaves Sesshomaru questioning her sanity. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Inuforlyf**

And the plot thickens. Someone told that Hotel Kagome didn't really have a plot this story is a continuation. Same crazy Kagome and little more weird Kikyou but same humor. Hope you enjoy it just as much. This use to be connected to Hotel Kagome but I took it off cause I just couldn't stomach such a long story. :)

Home Sweet Kagome

**Fanfiction**

**Date**: Tsh who knows

**Summery: **The second story in the Hotel Kagome series. Kagome is faced with guilt. It was guilt taking it to a new level putting her life on the line. As the summer marches on thoughts on one another is brought up, questions and mystery in the air. Will Sesshomaru be able to save her from horrible nightmares? But it seems this so call Nightmare are becoming more reall every day.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, it was by** **Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Kagome shot up with long scream. She looked to her right to see no one lying beside her. The closet door slid open and two bug eyed children stared at her. "Shippo, Rin, go back to sleep, I'm fine." She told them but her voice said other wise.

She gave them a wavered smile but they took it and head back to the bed they were sleeping in. She shook off her dream. It seemed the late Angelica was having fun plaguing her thoughts, her dreams. Yet, she plagued her dreams for the first time, it was usually during the day her death reared its ugly head in Kagome's mind.

Kagome wiped a sweat off her brow and then frowned. Now, where was Sesshomaru? He was to be in bed, right beside her. It was probably work, but he never stayed out this late. Kagome slid off her bed and headed towards the lamp. She turned it on to look for her phone, she didn't like using the Hotel's phone, Sesshomaru had to pay for it.

She found her sweats at the edge of the bed; she went towards it to check the pockets. Of course her phone was in there, but of course the screen was blank meaning she had to charge it. She looked to the end table near the bed and the red lights said 4:47 and there was no dot meaning it was am. She sighed and chucked her cell phone on the bed. "Mr. Girly man better come home soon." She said to her self before giving out a short laugh. _Mr. Girly Man, _the last time she called him that, his father caught them in the hall wearing almost nothing.

Oh, how she hated that man. Okay, maybe she didn't hate him but Sesshomaru's dad gave her a head ache, and she was to pretend to be Sesshomaru's girlfriend, why was she was becoming a blur. A part of her wasn't even sure if she was pretending or not.

Sure he thought that, but Kagome wasn't sure. She could always go to her mother now, the beds have been changed, she doesn't owe Sesshomaru a thing, so why was she doing this?

She sat down, on the bed staring at the couch in front her. Earlier that week the stupid E! News people were watching her from there. She stuck her tongue out at the couch knowing this time no one saw her.

She lay down on the bed having her shirt flyover her belly button leaving her underwear seen for the entire empty room. And that is when the door decided to open. She didn't bother move do to the laziness she gained from waking in the middle of her sleep. "Where were you?"

"I never thought that you and my son were so close," Kagome shot up to sit. "Though I wished you were." Kagome gave out a growl. "What do you want Tashio, really, haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Why would I knock if I have the keys?" He smiled and Sat next to her. "You're waiting for Sesshomaru?" He asked her and on it own accord her cheeks decide to flare up. "No, why would I?" She turned to look at the closet door.

"You love him and you're worried what is taking him so long…" He looked at her head and brought a hand up to move it making her nose facing him. Her eyes looked at him and it had bags under them. "Why are you awake?"

"Nightmare," She simply said and got off the bed while pulling her shirt down. "Can see why Sesshomaru can keep his hands to himself." Kagome spun around with narrowed eyes and glared at that prune of a man. "Listen, just because you're dirt's childhood best friend does not give you the excuse to be gross."

"Believe me, I did not mean it as a flirt I merely feed my opinion on why I thought he was taking you to his mother."

"Oh… what? He's taking me to his mother? No, he told me he's taking the kids and me to a house near the campus."

"Why would he take you anywhere? I know you're his intended but if he did not want to take you to the next level, he would not be taking you there." Kagome was confused. If she and Sesshomaru were pretending, why would he 'take it to the next level?'

"Kagome…" He wondered where she went. Her eyes were glassy and her face was growing pink after the first blush was long gone. "I'll just leave…"

"Why did you come here in the first place?" She asked him placing her arms across her chest and cracked her neck after tipping her head to the right then left. "I heard you scream and since Sesshomaru wasn't here, I was worried for my daughter-in-law" He smiled at her.

"I am _not _you daughter-in-law," She said rolling her eyes. "But thanks for the concern."

"You are not my daughter in law by law but in my eyes and I'm sure Sesshomaru's eyes, you are my daughter and his mate." Kagome shook her head. "Get out," she said with a smirk and went to the closet.

"I'll leave when Sesshomaru gets here. We can't have you going crazy." Kagome turned to look at him.

"Don't you have a bingo group to head to?" She sneered at him but continued to the closet to head to the kitchen.

"Nope, that was Friday night and besides, look at the time!" she smiled at his humor. She went to the kitchen and began to boil some water. She went to the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs.

"So, you hungry?"

--8--

It turned 6 when Sesshomaru finally came in. Kagome and Inutashio were in the kitchen. He was telling stories of the passed and Sesshomaru's wild cousins. That family was enormous. Cousins were popping up left and right and they were all something either dog or fox and sometimes just power demons. They had finished their food maybe half an hour ago.

Sesshomaru walked into the room and looked as his father and Kagome were laughing and Kagome had her eyes filled with enjoyment. She looked up and saw him at the door. "Oh hey Sesshy." She said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Father, what are you doing here?" He asked after nodding to Kagome. "Now, is that anyway to greet your intended? She waited half the night for your return. The least you can give her is some heated sex." Kagome felt her fist raise but her self control pulled it down. "Why didn't I kick you out when you first came in?" she said making sure the conversation was off the topic of Sesshomaru and her.

"Father, I asked you a question." Kagome looked to Sesshomaru then to Inutashio. She then stood when she realized no one was going to break this new silence. "I'll go wake the kids, what time are we leaving?" She asked heading to Sesshomaru to get out the kitchen.

"We'll leave in an hour or so, I need to talk to you." His voice was still cold, he didn't use that tone with her all the time, only when his father was around. She has gotten used to it.

"Are you sure it's just talking? I've told you before I want grand pups." Tashio told him taking a sip of coffee Kagome had made for him. Kagome face flamed up. "Will you keep you head out of your inner thighs?" She shouted and walked out.

"Now what does that mean?" Tashio asked Sesshomaru who in return shrugged.

Kagome skip into her old room that now inhabited two kids. Shippo and Rin were laying facing opposite. Rin had her right arm underneath the pillow and her left was lost over out of the bed just hanging. Shippo on the other hand, he had a small thumb in his mouth and another hand massaging his ear. How did his sub conscious know to sooth him like that?

Kagome walked to them and shook both of them, gently. "Don't bother Rin…" A sleepy Rin said. Kagome smiled and looked at Shippo he hadn't moved or said a thing, like dead to the world with a moving hand. She raised an eye brow but then head to the closet in that room where her clothes used to be but now was filled with Shippo's clothes. She pulled out some short denim jean and a brown tee-shirt.

She went to the drawers and pulled out a pair of underwear for him that sported spider man on them. She pulled a pink one from the upper drawer for Rin and headed to the large closet that led to that room. That was where Sesshomaru, Rin and she had her clothes now. She pulled out a nice white dress that was plain and simple but with a ribbon the color pink across the stomach and she was to tie it in the back. She went back after she noted that the two dog demons were having a conversation.

She shook Rin and a little eye lid rose. "What, do you want?" She said and Kagome giggled, wakey, wakey it's time to get ready." She told her. Rin sat up and looked behind her to see Shippo still knocked out. "What about him?"

"I'll wake him up when you're done." Kagome told her and Rin nodded. Kagome handed the little girl her clothes and Rin took it with a smile. "I can't wait!" She shouted and Shippo shout up from bed.

"Hello, Shippo." Kagome said and he turned to look at her. His chest was raising and falling quickly in surprise. "K-Kagome, what happen?"

"Nothing dear, go back to sleep you have few more minutes, Rin's going to take a shower." Rin got off the bed and hopped out but Kagome screamed to her, "Use soap this time!"

"Okay!" She shouted back and entered the bathroom.

In a few hours they would be gone from this place…

--8—

"Are we there yet?" Shippo whined. The four of them, that is Sesshomaru, Kagome, Rin, and Shippo, were in a limo being followed by some other jeep that held their luggage. They were on their way to Sesshomaru mother's place.

Griswold Road Oxford, CT it was a thirty minute drive if they were coming from the dorms, but no, they were coming from the hotel meaning it was almost a two hour drive. How fun.

Near the campus her ass, it was a 30 and more minutes to get from the campus to where they were going. How could he have said near campus? "Stop asking that," Sesshomaru told little Shippo. He had his laptop on his lap and his eyes were glued to them. Kagome was playing with her hair and looking out the window while Rin and Shippo played a game of Gold Fish, but really two people playing that game wasn't so fun.

"But I want to know!" He said whining, "We've been out for so long!"

"It's only been 25 minutes!" Rin told him. "Yeah, but I'm bored!" He told Rin and she rolled her eyes, a trait she received from watching Kagome.

"Kagome, play with the children," Sesshomaru said and she stiffened up. She slowly turned and brought her now narrowed eyes to Sesshomaru. "You can't order me around! Who do you think you are? You act so high and mighty sometimes I feel like just wringing your next. So do yourself a favor and play with the kid yourself!" She shouted.

The limousine fell into silence. "Are you finished?"

"Hfmp, I'll tell you when I 'm finished when I'm finished! Mr. Girly-man!" She continued to hold the braid she had finally ended and glared at him for a half a minute. Every one just looked at her to see what was going to happen next.

"Grr, I'm done!" and she turned, and let Sesshomaru glare at her back. "You see children, that is how untrained monkeys act."

Giggles filled the limo's back and Kagome stiffen up once again. "Listen here ice prick, can't you just ignore me like you do every other day, you ass." Rin gave out a long ooo. "Well darling, if you would stop revolting to your primitive ways we might reach a compromise where I do not have to hear you screeching."

Kagome fell silent. That's a first, he had called her "darling" what was that about? She already felt confused and he just added fuel to the flames that her head ache was started. _Grr, why is he such a hot jerk?! I mean, for once can he just you know, be nice. If I wasn't so heated and confused I would have played with Shippo but noooo my brain decides to make my mouth open and my body move just so it can yell at Sir-hottieTan. It's like I have no control. _

"What no comeback?" Sesshomaru asked feeling lost that the girl he was attacking was backing out, how not fun. Kagome gave her hair a tug before she released it and she lay down on the chair. She was on the side across from Rin and Shippo while Sesshomaru was at the end near the door wearing that nice button down pastels shirt and dark denim jeans. _Gah! Stop that, it's all pretend, Kags, you don't really like him! _Kagome sighed before she spoke, "Shut up, can you do that or do I have to shove something in there?"

_Preferably your tongue I hope! _Sesshomaru shook that thought off before looking at Kagome's expression. She looked tired or sick of something. Was it him? Was she sick of these little fights they had? It gave him pain a bit, a squeezing feeling in his chest. He banished it and began speaking, "I'll ignore that comment but there are things you need to know."

"What…" Kagome said and it did sound bored and just lazy. "We are going to my mother's,"

"YAY!" Came from the kids and Kagome did an uh, sound thing. "My brother and he's wife are there. Another YAY and then an uh, but then Kagome registered what he had said. "You have a brother?!" She shouted and angled her neck weirdly to look at Sesshomaru. "How come you never told me? Is he Inuyasha's brother? How come he never told me? Why am I left in the dark and…?" _You're left in the dark because you two aren't really dating. _

_**Not yet…**_

_Where the hell did that come from? _"Are you through shouting, one of these days your going to pop my eardrums."

"Oh, yes sensitive hearing. So, are you going to answer me?" She sat up keeping her eye on him. "He's my half brother as Inuyasha is my half brother, Hitoshi and I share a mother."

"uh," She let out, she quickly lost interest and slapped her back down on to the seat. Griswold Road… it was imprinted in her mind. She had no idea why though. She was not sure if she had gone there or not, her family traveled a lot… in almost a second her thoughts changed and they headed back to Sesshomaru and her relationship. H_ow about I just ask him. No, too blunt maybe… hold on, I'm meeting his mother? Does he not know how much ammo I can get from her? Childhood pictures maybe a naked butt. Oh man, naked sesshy. I've since have naked but naked, naked, oh my-_

"Kagome? What are you thinking? It had better be me." Kagome looked up to him and saw that smirk. _Arrogant bastard. _"I'm thinking of your father," She lied to him. "I didn't know you thought like that."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" His eyebrow raised and Kagome's face blow up in tomato juice. "I can easily smell it off you."

"Pervert," She whispered and laid her neck regularly to not look at him, "So, was it really my father?" Kagome didn't say a word.

"Are we there yet?"

"Oh shut up, Shippo!"

"I didn't ask you, Rin!"

"Oi! I'm sleeping here!"

"No you're not!" The kids shouted at Kagome and she turned her head to look at them. "I know but you guys can't keep arguing like that, you sound like an old married couple."

"You and Sesshomaru are like that all the time!" Shippo told her and she turned her head back to how it was. "Go back to your game, sweetie." She said.

"You still haven't answered my question," He whined and Kagome turned her head once again very lazy, "What was it sweetie?"

"Are we there yet?"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuforlyf**

Home Sweet Kagome

**Fanfiction**

**Date**: August 11, 2008

**Summery: **The second story in the Hotel Kagome series. Kagome is faced with guilt. It was guilt taking it to a new level putting her life on the line. As the summer marches on thoughts on one another is brought up, questions and mystery in the air. Will Sesshomaru be able to save her from horrible nightmares? Or will her hero be a childhood best friend.

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Inuyasha, it was by****Rumiko Takahashi. Or that house Griswold It up for grabs but it's not mine…**

* * *

_Am I supposed to be happy? _She wasn't. She was standing on a sidewalk with her back to the large valedictorian house. Her heart was clogging her breathing and she was going to pass out. She had been there before. Her eyes scanned the other large and beautiful homes around.

Just a few minutes ago they had gotten out of that limo and were on the street that she knew sound familiar but seeing it, it looked familiar as well. Something was off. Everything felt like a big Déjà vu. She looked a little to her left and saw someone coming out of a house. The house was a peach color and the jasmines in the front yard were odd; they were just going to die. Looking at them rung an alarm in her head.

_Gosh… and I am where? _She thought and watched the girl with long hair close the door. She turned and… whoops, it was a guy. Kagome stared at him for a second before she began to laugh like an idiot because she thought he was a she. She caught the guy's a attention and he smiled at her. She laughed even harder.

"Kagome!" He shouted out to her. Her laughter ended almost immediately. Did he know her? "Kagome," She turned to Sesshomaru trying to ignore the other man. "Do you know him?" He asked and she turned to look at the He-she again. "I don't remember him, but he knows… Oh my gosh Bankotsu?" She looked at him. Just his name came to her; she wasn't sure how he knew her but…

"I've missed you!" He ran too her and was just about to hug her when there was a growl. "Touch her, and you die." Sesshomaru told him. "So he's your boyfriend?"

"Sesshomaru!" A new voice entered. Kagome turned and saw a woman who looked so much like Sesshomaru that it had to be his mother. "Look, Bankotsu I'll talk to you later, I have to go suck up to his mom."

"I heard that, human." Kagome turned back to Bankotsu and cringed. "I'll see you later, we have to catch up!"

"Great, I'm staying with your grandmother so just pop up when ever." Kagome nodded and then she got it. The peach house… that was her grandmother's place.

**Flashback**

_A young Kagome and Kikyou were in the back of a green jeep hearing their mother sob in the front seat while trying to drive. "I can't believe he just up and left. Mother was right he was a good for nothing!" They parked and their mother told them to hop out through her tears._

_They crawled out and the two walked to a large peach colored house. A woman who looked rather young to be a grandmother was standing in front of the door. She looked around 40 years of age, close to 50, no more then 60._

"_Sora, it's alright dear," she told the twin's mother. Sora nodded and ran to the woman who reached her chest. "Mother, can we stay here?" she asked the woman and the woman looked at the twins._

_Kikyou had a pink frill skirt with a spaghetti strap yellow shirt that had a pink flower on her flat chest. Her hair was cut short for that was the hot new hair style at the time. Kagome had her hair out, long and reaching her bottom. Her gray tee-shirt had a funny bunny on it and he had "HEE HEE HEE" above his laughing form while underneath him it said, "You're Ugly." Her caprice sweats were dark blue with the gray word Sketchers on her butt._

_The woman smiled at them and said of course. At that moment the young Kagome heard a shout of "Watch out!" She turned to where she heard the voice was calling. She brought her hands up and something hard and malformed landed in her hands. She smirked at the football and looked up to see a boy with short cropped hair running to her. _

"_That was so cool, even if you are a girl." She rolled her eyes at what the boy had said. "You shouldn't be playing in the streets."_

"_I wasn't" he relied and took the ball from her, "I'm Bankotsu"_

_Kagome ignored his name. "If you weren't playing on the streets how was it going for my head?" she asked him._

"_I was aiming for it," he smirked at her and she kept a scrawl on her face until her twin broke the tension that was forming. "I'm Kikyou are you the neighbor?_

**End**

Kagome brought her self out of her musings and smiled at Bankotsu. "Bye," she turned and walked to the door. The woman standing there just glared at her.

"Hello, my name is-" All she was trying to be is polite but it was difficult when the one she was speaking to rudely chopped her sentence off. "I do not care, and don't try to impress me. There is no need."

_I was planning to! _Kagome shouted in her head but smiled in real life but then the woman continued. "You had better just be the brats' nanny."

"Well, I'm not, I'm sorry." _If I was I would be getting paid, _Kagome smiled at the woman then looked up to Sesshomaru trying to send messages with glares. _I hate you! Do you hear me? Are you getting this?_

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome then tilted his head a bit, his eyes went beyond Kagome. She turned and Bankotsu was still there. "I'll talk to you later!" She called off to him and the boy smiled but friend when his eyes drifted above Kagome head. She turned back noticing Sesshomaru's hot glare.

"Stop that," she scowled him and Rin giggled. "Grandmama, how are you?" The woman looked down.

"Hey brat, hey smaller brat, come on inside." She looked back, "You two big brats can come in to."

Kagome raised her eyebrows to the woman. This was Sesshomaru's mother? She couldn't believe. Maybe that woman took something just before they came?

-,-,-, Part 2

"You, son, have to explain things to me. I am not as sharp as I once was." Kagome stared at the woman, she looked to be forty years old, what was she talking about? "And human," Kagome had her eyes widen, "Yes demon?" She replied and the woman glared at her.

"Eh, I do not like you. My son must have a reason to why you are in my presence but the brat does not want to speak. You, speak."

_You bark, oops too late you already are! _"I don't know the reason, Sesshomaru was just being spontaneous."

"That man is never spontaneous, I want a drink." _RANDOM! _Kagome was alarmed. What just happen?

"You should go get one mother." Sesshomaru decided to speak. The kids had disappeared and the older ones were now in a nice warm kitchen. Everything was a light brown color. Then again the entire inside of the house was warm colors. They stood around a round table in the center of the kitchen. The wall was a bit far ahead and was aligned with counters with a stove in the dead center of them. The wall to the right had three counters and a refrigerator. The large windows above many of the counters had flowers on the sill but the curtains were drawn.

"You should get me one son," she replied. To the left wall were portraits of flowers and fruit and on top of the two was a picture of the woman standing before her. She had her hair in a French braid and her lips were in large grins that brighten a dark rainy day. Behind her was a large pool with floaters floating about. A grill was also near her but nothing was on it. Her summer dress was a white one with blue petals on it. The dress reached her knees and she was barefoot.

Kagome smiled at the picture. "Do like the picture?" Kagome quickly brought her attention to Sesshomaru's mother. When were they off the topic of getting her a drink? "Yes, I do. You have a glow to you." Kagome said with her smile. The woman rolled her eyes and Kagome's smile faltered. "Flattery will get you no where, but I will thank you. Rice, that what I need. Goodness, Sesshomaru be a dear and go t o the market for me."

She was so odd. Kagome stared at her. Did she just switch subjects once again? Kagome looked to the door that was at the left wall. She wished she didn't.

Angelica's face was staring back at her. The window to look out to the backyard contained her image. Kagome stared at it. It slowly began to glow pink and she burned away just like the way she died that while ago.

Kagome blinked but air didn't go in. She tried again nothing, then black…

"Breathe!" Kagome heard and brought her out of her trance. The black was because she closed her eyes. She was not going to pass out. Her eyes shot open and a gust of wind rammed it's self into her. She took deep breathes and looked around. Sesshomaru had his hands on it way towards her and the woman was staring at her. His hands finally touched her and she felt electricity running through her. Her eyes never left the woman's but her body to fell to Sesshomaru's arms.

"Are you alright?" his velvety voice swam into her mind. The woman's eyes drilling holes into hers. "Yeah, I'm fine, just being stupid." She pulled a smile up and looked up to Sesshomaru's eyes.

"See, the brat is fine, probably faking it to get your attention. So, are you going?" The woman asked and looked back up to her son who still had the human in his arm. "Take a shower before you leave, you smell like that." Kagome quickly glared at the woman.

"Tell me what you think the 'that' is in that sentence because you are up and through my nerves, lady." Kagome pulled herself out of Sesshomaru's arms forgetting what happen two seconds ago, it happen so many times before she didn't care. Of course, all those times, Sesshomaru was no where near her.

"As soon as I got here you caught an attitude, I can catch mine too so you know what bring it on!" Kagome told her and the woman smirked.

"Do as you please remember I've had 2,890 years to practice my attitude and do remember I come from a long line of bitches!" The woman glared back.

And the glaring went on, and on, and on and "Kagome," Sesshomaru pulled on Kagome's arm. "What just happen?" oh no, she was not going to lose this staring contest. "It was nothing," She answered and continued staring into the mother's eyes.

Something hit her hard. "I thought your mom was dead this whole time." And she blinked.

"I win!" The mother cheered and Kagome let out a groan forgetting what she had said to make her lose. "She was never dead; my father left her for she was incompetent."

"I am not, okay so that's what the judge said but that's a lie. The judge didn't sleep with me; he didn't know what I was capable of." The woman said with a smirk. Kagome stared into the ceiling. "Grr, confusion is running through my mind."

"You're phone is ringing," Kagome brought her eyes to the woman. "It's on vibrate and it is not," it vibrated in her pocket.

"Hello," Kagome said after picking her phone up and doing an apologetic smile to the woman who's name she still did not receive.

"He brought me to this darn singing contest for "Born rich ones" Do you know How pissed I am? I can't sing, love, I really can't!"

"Breathe, Sango, you can sing and I'll call you later, I'm talking to Sesshomaru's mother."

"Alright, I know you have to impress her but I am in the danger zone, I might beat that man up. Call me back soon."

"Alright," Kagome said nodding as if Sango saw her. "Will do. Bye," Kagome hung up, "Sorry, that was a friend of mine."

"Are you hungry? I am about to cook dinner,"

"You mean lunch?"

"Whatever, human. I wanted to make Rice but we don't have any!" She glared at Sesshomaru. He sighed and walked to one of the counters. He bent down opening a cabinet and pulled a large bag filled with rice.

"Oh dear, you went for me! Well, we'll have lunch." Kagome stared at her. "Go wash up with you're love, dear" The woman told Sesshomaru and Kagome just watched as he gave her mother a look and she gave it back.

Grr, they were probably talking to each other some way, if only she knew what she was saying. "Oh dear, you never told her?" the woman exclaimed. She turned and looked at Kagome. "My name is Naomi,"

-,-,-, Part 3

Naomi went to work on lunch, pouring hand full amounts of rice into a bowl bigger then three of her heads. Kagome watched her for a few seconds before she felt a hand tilting her shoulders telling her to move out.

She walked out without the other woman even knowing or maybe she did. Being with Sesshomaru's mother made Kagome's head hurt. "Kagome," a velvet voice snapped her out of her musings. She turned to look at the owner's voice. Sesshomaru continued to speak, "My mother… she's-"

"A bit off," Kagome answered for him with a smile. "She's cool and different. You must have had fun growing up." He didn't answer her but she could have sworn he had a ghost that belonged to a smile on his face, almost there but it didn't want to be seen. "Well, we should help me find the kids so we can wash up for lunch." She smiled at Sesshomaru while not even remembering the "go wash up" comment that his mother had said.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru's little nod and he headed down out the hall.

The hall could fit about four people walking side by side, and for people as in Kagome not big mamma. The floor was waxed wood and there was a spiraling stair case heading into a room with an arch way. To her left were the main French doors she had entered the house from. The walls were egg shell colored and across from the kitchen door Kagome was standing near was a large mirror with her image staring back at her.

Kagome let out a gasp as the image turned into Angelica and the scene changed.

_There was a crunch heard. Kagome turned to see her mother had stop fighting and was looking at her shoe, the heel was broken. _

_She began to glow a light pink and she gave the woman a punch Kagome hadn't noticed but she was glowing pink also. She gave the girl a kick and both the mother and daughter was screaming in agony. _

_They shook and were staring at their bodies. Nothing seemed wrong on the out side but the purifying power was burning them from the insides. Finally they fell to the ground and turned to ashes. _

…_,…,… _

"_I knew we would have to keep an eye on you, but your mother also, that's a shocker." On of them said. _

_They grabbed them and brought handcuffs, "You two are under arrest of murder, anything you say or do will be…" _

_Kagome drowned them out and looked through the crowd to see Sesshomaru was no where to be seen. _

"_You have the right to an attorney if you…" Kagome just walked out with the authorities. _

Kagome shivered and stared into the mirror and the image because her red face once again. "Kagome," She looked to her right seeing Sesshomaru coming down the steps. She forced a smile when she saw concern in his eyes. "You got them?" she asked and two little people came running down the steps pushing Sesshomaru out of the way. They ran to standing right in front of Kagome not touching her but pretty close.

"You called," They both chirped. Her smile became sincere and she spoke, "We have to wash up because Sesshomaru's mamma is making lunch!" She said with excitement. She received groans, "Why can't you make lunch?" Shippo asked her.

"Grand mama's food is never cooked all the way." Kagome forced her laugh down her throat and looked up to see Sesshomaru's reaction. He wasn't even there. She was a bit confused. "How about you show me where a bathroom is and we'll eat her lunch whether we like it or not." The groaned but began walking towards the room behind the staircase.

She entered a beautiful dinning room with chandeliers and a long table. Seats which seemed to be for royalty were aligned against the chairs and the table was set with lovely china embodied with purple vines around the edge.

They led her into another arch way room that looked like a sitting room with a coffee table and couches. Moving farther down pass the nice looking comforter was a door. They opened the door and there was a half a bathroom. Large it was. Three counters were near the door and the one in the middle held a sink and opposite of it was a toilet. A mirror was above the counters so you can watch yourself while you did your business.

"Okay, wash your hands kids." Kagome told them and watched them hurry towards the sink. Near the sink on the other counters were towels and candles. The inter house was accessorized and it was beautiful, Kikyou would be in heaven if she was to stay here.

She realized it has been a while since she spoke to her sister, should she call her? Nah, maybe later.

--

Kagome was at the front door of her grandmother's house. She had finished the rice; she pushed it on to a napkin and threw it a way later. The woman ate it all up. She made the kids watch a Cyberchase marathon on PBS. Now, she had to greet her grandmother. She rang the door bell and there stood Bankotsu.

-,-,-, Part 4

"Hey," she gave him a smile and as soon as it was on her face her arm was yanked and she was pulled into a tight embrace.

"You came back…" she heard pain laced in his words. She felt her smile falter and she pulled away a bit. His eyes were brimmed with tears. "Why did you think I wasn't going to come back?" Honestly, she was not planning on ever coming back; her being here was all Sesshomaru's fault.

"As if you would ever come back to your past…" He looked at her with a sad smile. He had a large purple tee-shirt with black with a pink strip basket ball shorts on. His face looked strained as if since years, his been in depression.

"That's true," she replied just as sadly. "Well I'm here now, how are you?" She asked pushing him out of the way to walk into the house. He obliged and got out of the way. "Why didn't you come to the funeral?" He asked and she froze.

She turned and smiled a forced smile. "What funeral?" Bankotsu closed the door and gave a the coldest stare she ever received and that was ice from hell considering she stays with Sesshomaru and gets cold stares all the time.

"Don't give me that bull,"

"Kagome, dear, is that you?" Kagome turned to the trembling voice. She turned, "Grandma Kaede!" She shouted and rushed to the end of the sitting room they were in to the arch way were the old woman was standing. The years took a toll on her.

"It's been a while dear," The old woman smiled and looked so fragile in that pale yellow summers dress. Kagome smiled and kneeled to hug the short woman, her head reaching her stomach now kneeling.

"I've missed you," Kagome told her with her arms still around the woman.

"You've missed me? Well, you should visit more often. Why are you here? Is your mother here as well? Has something happen again?" The old woman asked and asked the questions she thought seemed important. Kagome obviously didn't think so for she didn't answer her.

"The house looks the same; it even still has the warm feeling about it!" She exclaimed and stood up with little grace. "Mmm… it still has the vanilla smell!" Kagome laughed and the old woman smiled knowing her questions would be left unanswered, that was Kagome's way around here. She kept her reasons to her self.

"I am glad you like the _smell _of my home dear, come I'll make some tea." The woman told her. "Come along Bankotsu, I would like some help. You stay and take a seat dear." Kagome nodded and sat down. She looked down to her feet and realized her shoes were still on. She quickly took them off and sat them to the side of the couch. She looked to the shelves above the fire place across from the coffee table that was in front and slightly to the left of the couch she was sitting on. The shelves were filled with photos.

There were many pictures of her and her sister when they came here years ago. There were pictures of when her mother was merely four. Kagome felt calm but a feeling was itching at the back of her head. She hadn't a clue to what it was. It felt bad wrong. She quickly turned in her seat and there sitting in a rocking chair was a man smirking at her.

"Renkostu, how's life?" Kagome asked nervously. She was always afraid of this man. Through his school years he had jail as his second home.

"Why didn't you come back, Ka-go-me?" She inwardly shivered. She hated it when he said her name. She remembered when she first told him.

(no flashback, way too lazy)  
She and Bankotsu were playing with his football and it was her third day there. Another boy cam and took the ball from her saying it was a boys game and wimpy bitches weren't allowed to play.

She remembered she became so angry she attacked him. Punching him over and over and kicking him causing him to fall to the ground. She pounded his face repeatedly. "I'm no Bitch, my name is Kagome! Learn it, remember it!" She had shouted into his face and walked home.

Kagome wished she never did that, she apologized many times before for people knew back then she had an anger problem. Of course, she doubted that he forgave her for that day. She wouldn't have forgiven herself. But Renkostu was a sick one. She always trembled in her boots whenever he was around.

She didn't answer him and he became angry. "Ginkostu is dead! You didn't even come to his funeral, he loved you!" She flinched. Why had she stayed after figuring out where she was? "Mukostu killed himself! He hated me! He liked you!" Who? Kagome didn't know a Mukostu, was Renkostu going crazy?

"Suikostu, he has been asking for you ever since you left, he's in a sych ward with Jakostu! Well, Jakostu submitted himself in but you weren't here for them! You never came back. And did you ask how Kyukostu was? He's still in the hospital!"

Kagome blinked and Renkostu stood up in blind anger, "Where were you?" He shouted and Bankotsu came running out, "Leave her alone!"

"Don't defend the bitch!" Click, Kagome twitched.

"Who are you calling a bitch?" She shouted, "I don't even know half the people you named and you still calling me a bitch? How dare you? You, walking around after getting shot twenty four times! Don't you think getting shot so many times is telling you, you aren't liked? I didn't come to a funeral, big whoop! Half the people you said, I don't know who the hell they are! I have a life, I'm living my life, I don't need my past telling me what to do!"

She was enraged, she walked up to him her heart pounding but the adrenaline wasn't gone yet, "Watch who you talk shit to." She growled out. She picked up her shoes and walked out the house barefooted.

"Kagome," Kaede walked into the room with a frown. "Has she gone again?" Bankotsu nodded and stared at Renkostu. "Did you forget, she doesn't remember horrible events, you just shouted out all these names! Who knows what will happen now."

"She had to know. If she hadn't have come here, none of their deaths would have happened." He told Bankotsu. Kaede placed the tray on the coffee table and grasped for air. She was on the bridge of crying.

"You can't say that, it was their decision."

* * *

**A/N **_I'm in this only listen to French music faze so my mind is scattered. If you do not under stand this chapter, question it. Do not wait for the next update to see if your question will be answered. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuforlyf**

Home Sweet Kagome

**Fanfiction**

**Date**: October 1, 2007

**Summery: **The second story in the Hotel Kagome series. Kagome is faced with guilt. It was guilt taking it to a new level putting her life on the line. As the summer marches on thoughts on one another is brought up, questions and mystery in the air. Will Sesshomaru be able to save her from horrible nightmares? Or will her hero be a childhood best friend.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, it was by Rumiko Takahashi. Or that house Griswold**

* * *

The little bastard, Kagome fumed and ran across the road of the cul-de-sac. She stood at Sesshomaru's door but she remembered she didn't have a key. She knocked and waiting. She felt the burning desire to just run off but she couldn't. There were Rin and Shippo both waiting for her; she couldn't leave them, even if she tried.

She waited for the door to open but it did not. She sat on the side walk near the limo they were in earlier. She sat there and felt depression fill her. She knew Jakostu but he never liked her very much and some of the others she had a vague memory of them but she couldn't remember how close they were.

She closed her eyes in deep thought, trying to fish the forgotten memory. "Kagome," She shot her eyes up and looked up to see a man glowing and staring back at her. Her vision became glassy. She felt her nose becoming watery and the glowing man took a seat near her. She immediately gave her head a pillow with his chest,

"Let it out," He said and Kagome gave a choking sound to the wind. "I don't know why I'm crying." She said and the man wrapped his arms around her.

"Does it matter?" He asked and she looked up staring into his golden eyes. "You're not Sesshomaru," she stated before jumping out of his embrace.

"No I am not, but I couldn't stand to watch a young woman in distress." He told her and she nodded not really caring she cried on the shoulders of a stranger, however, she had a clue on to who he might have been.

"Are you Sesshomaru's brother?" She asked looking down at him as he got him self up. "I do believe so," He said with a smile when he was finally up. "You should be the fiancé to my dear half brother."

"Yeah…" She answered not exactly paying attention. He looked so much like Sesshomaru minus the stripes. He had the crescent moon and the hair not to mention the height. "You look so much like him." She said with a whisper.

"I am, however, very different from that man." He said and offered an arm, "May I escort you inside?" Kagome was going to agree but felt a sudden feeling of betrayal. Would that be her betraying Sesshomaru? She didn't want to take his arm all of a sudden. She shook her head with a sad smile. "That's alright; can you just open the door?"

He smiled and did exactly that with out saying a word.

"You left me here and I had to listen to that woman dribble about me being a bad daughter in-law. I swear if I was not pregnant her ass would have been mine!" Kagome blinked. _Time to leave, _she thought and backed out of the house closing the door. She stared at the house. Was this the house she was just in? That woman was not there earlier… was she going crazy? She shook her head and dropped her shoes to the floor to slip them back on.

"Where have you been?" Kagome jumped startled and turned to see Sesshomaru. She smiled and tilted her head to the left to take a better look at him. She stared at the stripes and the crescent moon. Only one man had that combination. "I went to visit my grandmother," she replied and went back to slipping in her feet.

She turned to see Sesshomaru still looking at her. "You smell of my brother, that boy from earlier another boy and an old woman." Kagome's eye brow twitched. "Thank you for sniffing me," She said with sarcasm.

"So where have _you _been?" She said with an eyebrow up. "Where I have gone does not concern you."

"The nerve!" She shouted and she was about to go on ranting but, "It seems you miko, can not take a joke." And he slapped his smirk on his face.

"Well, if the jokes were funny, that would be another story." His nose flared and his eyes narrowed. The atmosphere changed greatly. "Why did you cry?"

She was taken back from the question. She shrugged it and did a small smile, "It doesn't matter, and I just want to go home now." She said with small eyes. He looked at her and asked complicated question.

"Where do you consider home? You have moved so many times." She blinked, and then she blinked again. Faster, she blinked some more. "Home," she thought about it. She never did ever feel at home except once and that was embarrassing to say. "Anywhere, I suppose."

"So here is your home as well as, I don't know, Africa?" Sesshomaru asked to her answer. She shrugged, _as long as I'm with you. _"Exactly, the world is my home."

"So going home… where is that? How can you go home when you are already there?" that was a great question and she felt uncomfortable answer it. She really didn't have an answer. She felt at home here and yet there was this dark corner in the back of her mind, which was small before but was slowly growing bigger each moment she was in this town.

"Here, is not my home." She said quietly though she did not understand her words. Had she not just say anywhere was her home, but the place Sesshomaru's mother resides in is _not_ her home?

Sesshomaru nodded. "Why do you say that?"

"_Why do you say that?" '_Where have I heard that before?'

-,-,-, Part 2

Kagome trembled and smiled. "I don't know… I'm hungry, are you hungry? I'm hungry let's go eat."

"You have yet to answer my question," Sesshomaru answered crossing his arms.

"Eh, girly-man, let it go." Kagome rolled her eyes and walked back to the house, Sesshomaru did not move from his place. She turned to see his left eye twitching.

"What did I tell you about that name?" Kagome smiled and wiggled the knob. "I don't seem to remember…" Sesshomaru was an inch away from her in a flash, "eep."

"What was that?" Kagome pushed the door open and fell in, literally, trying to get away from Sesshomaru. "How does the floor taste?" Kagome looked up and stared at the huge bowl staring back at her. "Good, thank you." Sesshomaru pulled her up and she was staring at the large woman once again. "Oh, hello." Kagome smiled at the woman.

She had short brown hair that was brought back with a hair band. Her large grey dress came over her pregnant stomach that looked like a mini van parked in her and got stuck. "Triplets," The woman said and pulled Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me?" She asked and the woman smiled.

"You were staring at my belly, it's huge I know. I am Eri, Sesshomaru's sister in law; I suppose you're the human girlfriend Naomi was going on about."

"Yeah, so triplets huh?" Kagome hadn't even noticed she was glaring at the woman's massive tub of a stomach. "Oh yes, this family is always aching for more children. You'll probably have about 6 if you're capable for Sesshomaru, maybe even more." And now Kagome's eye was twitching, _kids?_

The woman had a great smile, "Oh goodness where are the children?" The woman asked looking around the hall as if the kids would pop up at that moment. Kagome stopped twitching, "Yes, where are they?" Sesshomaru finally spoke, seemingly to Kagome. She shrugged her shoulders and cleared her throat. "Don't," Sesshomaru said knowing what she was about to do.

She ignored him, "Shippo! Rin, Get down here!" She shouted and both Eri and Sesshomaru grabbed hold of their ears. "Oh, so you're a dog demon too!" Kagome exclaimed. She nodded with a frown, "We do not cross breed much, but I was one of the eight exceptions they allow every half a century."

"But you're a dog." Kagome said dead pan, "She may be of the dog family but she is not a part of the silver, Taiyouki clan." Kagome made a sound indicating she understood; she didn't. She didn't give much care in it.

The kids decided now were the time to run down the stairs and head towards Kagome. "Oi," Kagome heard as it came out of her mouth when they bum rushed into her, holding her dearly. "You left us with Grandma!" Rin shouted clutching her jeans.

"She's soooooo weird!" Shippo shouted as well. And Sesshomaru began to walk away, as well as Eri.

"Where are you going?" Kagome shouted out to Sesshomaru. "It seems my ears are bound to suffer more if I am to stay here." She stuck her tongue at him.

"Don't, that is how I ended it up this huge," Eri said with a smirk and Kagome quickly slipped it back in noticing both the dogs had a smirk. "Oh hush," Kagome said warming up to the house that was cracking jokes about her. (I love pregnant women, I always make fun of them, if that's mean I'm sorry, don't take a personally.)

"So, what were you two doing while I was gone?" Kagome asked the kids and the dogs left. "I was drawing our family and Shippo kept burning Rin's hair."

"My,"

"Huh,"

"Don't say your name dear, say my and I."

"I did," Rin answered her with doe eyes. "Practice more on that dear, and you what is this, burning hair?" Kagome turned her attention to her left leg's inhibitor. "Huh? Oh, I was practicing my fox fire!" He chirped and her eyes glowed.

"Really, now what's that?" She said with a smile and he quickly let her leg go. "FOX FIRE!" He shouted and threw something in the air. It immediately caught nothing on green fire. "That's super cool, Shippo!" Kagome encouraged him and clapped to give him applause. "It is but it's kind of hard to do.

"Well, practice makes perfect, it's a good thing you were practicing!" Kagome cheered for him and Rin clapped as well. "No fair, I don't know how to use a power!" Rin whined and Kagome looked at her.

"Well, if you try it'll come to you like nature, wouldn't it?"

She lowered her head, "I've never tried." She said with guilt and Kagome beamed at her, "Well let's all got to the back yard and practice!"

-,-,-, Part 3

They were in the yard and Shippo was trying to make his Fire grow larger and last longer. He had beads of sweat dripping off his nose; they have been out for 8 minutes. Rin and Kagome were staring at each other, Kagome was awaiting an answer.

"I feel something!" Rin exclaimed and Kagome broke into a grin. "Great where?" She asked and Rin pointed down.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed, "Why do you think you feel something there, Rin?"

"I need to go potty!" And she ran off.

This was a nice chapter if you ask me. Which means i should get some REVIEWS

Bead of sweat dripped down the back of Kagome's head.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Inuforlyf**

Home Sweet Kagome

**Fanfiction**

**Date**: October 14, 2007- August 11, 2008

**Summery: **The second story in the Hotel Kagome series. Kagome is faced with guilt. It was guilt taking it to a new level putting her life on the line. As the summer marches on thoughts on one another is brought up, questions and mystery in the air. Will Sesshomaru be able to save her from horrible nightmares? Or will her hero be a childhood best friend.

**A/N: **_I was at a complete blank, I only hope this chapter is up to standards

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, it was by Rumiko Takahashi. Or that house Griswold**

Kagome cracked her neck and stared at Rin, the sun was beginning to set and Rin yet to do anything demon like. Really, Kagome didn't know how to call forth demon powers but if it was like miko powers, it should have come already. Maybe the little girl was doing it wrong. Shippo had already moved on to a shape shifting ability that surprised Kagome. He was almost perfect but his tail was always present. Rin on the other hand couldn't do a thing.

Kagome stared at her, sure Rin was a half demon but it shouldn't have been this hard. Rin sat there with a cheesy smile. That sat Indian style on the soft grass. Shippo was walking around resembling Koga however his tail was still the bright burgundy color. "So Rin think of…"

"Flowers? I think of that a lot, so that's easy!" Rin completed with the wrong words. "Um, not quite what I had in mind dear but sure do what you want, I'm bored." Kagome told her and Rin shrugged, closing her eyes really thinking about flowers. Kagome smiled and shook her head hearing a pop, she turned. Shippo was back to his regular self and looked quite worn.

She beckoned him to come to her. He came and she held him in her arms watching him fall asleep. She looked back to Rin whose eyes were now open with a slight glint in it. Kagome smiled but shook her head no, knowing the evil plan Rin was forming in her mind.

"Kagome," Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru beckoning her to come. "Let's go Rin," she whispered and she stood with Shippo in her arms. He did a sigh catching Rin's attention. "Where's he going to sleep? He won't be staying in my arms." Kagome told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't answer her question getting her in a huff. He walked ahead with her following, into the house, through the living room, out to the hall, and out the front door going towards the limo.

"Where are we going?"

"The campus,"

"But-"

"Just get in."

Kagome stared at him feeling a sense of emptiness while the limo pulled out of the warm community.

Sesshomaru stared back with much more thoughts rushing through his mind then she had. Rin was watching Shippo breathing and having a little whistle come out of his nose. She smiled and wondered what he was dreaming of.

"So-"

"We are going to the home I spoke of days ago, the home near campus." He cut Kagome off and she nodded in "understanding." "I will give you a tour of the campus early before Shippo and Rin awakens."

"I want to go!" Rin brought her attention to Sesshomaru and Kagome's conversation. "You will not be awake dear, how can you go?"

"I'll wake up extra early, Kagome! I know I will!"

"If you can, we'll think about it." Rin smiled and turned back to Shippo leaving Kagome to continue her talk with Sesshomaru.

--8---

She smiled today, for the first time in days, her daughter smiled. Kikyou was on bed rest for a long time, having fractured her ribs. Kikyou had sat up and she smiled at her strength.

Her mother was happy, almost glad out of her mind. Kikyou of course was proud of her self; she got herself to sit up. She gave her eyes a mind of it room and it explored her room. It seemed a bit darker now that Kagome was even farther away. Kikyou took a deep breath and felt a familiar feeling at the door.

She glared at the door as it opened having Inuyasha walk into her room now that her mother was long out of the suite. There were days if Inuyasha entered her room while she was on the bed she would have been jumping for joy. She could not feel more disgusted then she did then.

Only a half breed would cook up such a half backed idea he formed in his half brain. She couldn't believe she had ever felt anything for him what was she thinking? She almost died, of course she didn't but that's beside the point.

"Hey, Kikyou," He sounded sad. The ears she once thought adorable looked like a piece of garbage pasted on his head and flatten on the silver hair which on demons could own. She glared at him not answering his greeting. "You're still mad at me, right?"

Kikyou couldn't help but roll her eyes, a trait that was not her own. "It was stupid, I know, but come on please, drop this grudge."

Kikyou looked away from his ugly face. "Come, on Kikyou." She felt him move around and then she felt pressure on her leg which was hidden beneath her comforter.

She flinched away and looked up to his face to see hurt played in his eyes, she spoke with a cold voice, "Get out," he stared at her with eyes shimmering with water.

_You have to be kidding me! _Kikyou eyed him, daring him to cry before her. A tear fell. "You almost killed me you despicable half dog! I was stupid to give you a chance! Get out before I call the police." Inuyasha's face lost all color. "I am a cheerleader! I need to have total control of my body including flexibility. I can't even raise my arms right now!" She scoffed. "Why are you still in my face?!"

Inuyasha jumped before getting closer to apologize.

"**OUT!"**

And he left.

She glared at the door piercing it with icy eyes. She then turned to lay back down but did not get the chance before her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked her voice calming too a creepy cool. "Am I speaking to Kikyou?" Her eyebrows rose. "Yes this is she, may I ask who's speaking?"

"This is Naraku "

--8---

"You know Sesshomaru, I had a friend named Eri years ago." Sesshomaru didn't reply, "But I don't think she was much like your Sister in-law maybe a little but not so much."

"I don't care; this is the schedule while we are here. I have four meetings for Tashio's Technology and I have a dance that you must accompany me to and you have two "Ladies of Tashio Inc" gatherings to make an appearance at. We must go to my mother's twice a week while we are up here and you must plan the ball for Rin and Shippo to have them acknowledge as a Tashio Inc child."

"Why do I have to go to another dance? Do you not remember the last one? And why do I have to do plan a ball go to gatherings and really come on did I mention this dance?" Kagome complained. Though she really rather do all that ten time then go back to the community his mother resided in, she couldn't just say 'I don't want to go to your mother's'.

"And you know I've been meaning to ask you. The whole Tashio, Takanishi thing is really confusing."

"The Takanishi family all have Tashio as their middle name it's tradition." Kagome tilted to her right. What is it you always look at in your laptop?" She crawled to him and saw it once again. **"THE NEW GREEK GODS"**

Kagome was looking at herself on the screen. She was no longer the Helen of America and had stolen the place of the Athena of America. Most likely she took that spot of cause of the death of Angelica. She frowned and scrolled down. Sesshomaru was right beneath her. He had taken place as Zeus.

Her eyebrow raised and she stared at him. "What is this garbage?"

"It's for the mass. It's a sketchy look on your height in the society. As Athena you should be happy."

"This is non sense!" She scrolled down and found his father as Uranus however that Naraku person was no longer Hades as well and had taken place as Cronus. "Hmmm, who is Naraku anyways?"

"He is someone you never want to come across." Kagome chuckled at his statement and replied, "What he's going to eat me? Tsh I'm not his child." And she slid back to her seat.

* * *

Right, this chapter has been sitting on my computer for the longest time. sorry for the delay. Um, this story is the conutinance of hotel kagome as hotel kagome was more like the intro, now were getting to the plot hopeful i'll update more often, but who knows, the reviews will show if i should or not.

Love you all

Marlie


End file.
